


Vantagens Humanas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartleby se sentiu surpreso em perceber que ainda estava vivo. E agora humano. E ainda em Winsconsin - Bartleby/Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vantagens Humanas

Ela o perdoou no final. Ou pelo menos Bartleby teve a impressão que sim, pela maneira atenciosa que a mão dela pousou em seu rosto, pelo afeto que viu em seus olhos.

Deus dificilmente poderia ser definida como sendo previsível, compaixão era esperada dela algumas vezes, e justiça sempre. Ela podia ainda amá-lo, ele podia morrer e acordar no céu. Ela podia ainda amá-lo e ele acordar no Inferno, porque isso seria o justo.

Quando Bartleby recobra consciência ele não está mais ajoelhado diante da criadora .

Ele não tem coragem de abri-los ainda, não tinha o calor vulcânico ou o frio glacial mas isso não significava nada, havia muitos níveis no Inferno, muitas portas e muitos quartos, cada um com um tipo diferente de terror, com o tipo perfeito de punição.

"Aqui é o Inferno ?" Bartleby disse sem ter coragem de abrir os seus olhos.

"Não babaca. Apenas Wisconsin" a voz de Loki respondeu.

Nesse ponto Bartleby abriu os olhos e reconheceu perfeitamente os seus arredores, o apartamento de Loki que ele já estivera tantas vezes, na cidade na qual ele passara os últimos séculos exilado. Haviam coisas estranhas por exemplo como o monte de latinhas de cerveja vazias ao redor da parte do chão em que Loki estava sentado.

"Você tá vivo"

"Não graças a você" Loki disse claramente intoxicado com álcool.

"E você é humano, não é ?"

"Sim, eu acho pelo menos"

"E eu ?"

"Sim, eu conferi quando você se materializou no meio da minha sala há umas três horas atrás, não tem mais nenhum sinal de asas nas suas costas, e também você tem um pênis agora"

"Você foi conferir se eu tinha um pênis ?"

"Não, eu apenas assumi já que eu tenho um agora. Embora eu suponho que haja a possibilidade de talvez você ter uma vagina agora. Eu espero que não, você daria uma mulher bem feia"

"Você pode me perdoar ?"

"Por ser uma mulher bem feia ? Claro"

"Eu to falando quanto as coisas que eu falei no estacionamento, e sobre oque aconteceu depois na Igreja"

"Eu não sei, provavelmente sim, um dia, mas sempre que eu ficar realmente irritado eu devo voltar a mencionar isso"

"Você acha que isso é justo ?"

"Você me matou seu idiota, então é, eu tenho o direto a ficar puto por quanto tempo eu quiser e de qualquer jeito que eu quiser. Eu podia te matar agora e não seria injusto"

"Você não vai fazer isso, certo ?"

"Não, sabe quando você passa alguns milênios ao lado de alguém é considerado meio rude matar esse alguém, sabe como é"

"Oque eu posso fazer pra me redimir ?"

"Apenas beba comigo, e me ajude a começar a planejar oque fazer com a minha vidinha mortal. Apenas algumas décadas parece muito pouco tempo"

"Sim, eu estou surpreso por você já não ter começado"

"Eu fiquei distraído com a minha habilidade de beber cerveja, e vinho, e algumas outras bebidas que eu não me importei de aprender o nome que eu achei na loja da esquina"

"Livre-arbítrio é desperdiçado em você"

"Acho que essa é uma das características básicas da maioria dos humanos, parece um bom começo"


End file.
